Special sweet child
by VampireLady92
Summary: Adult human!Isa been looking for his friend Lea went missing in 10 years ago before their world disappeared, but he didn't recognize Lea look like it as he is woman and norted. she never remembered everything, but think about something dream. Isa's daughter didn't know about their parent when she was born, but he think that is his child. Xemnas knew about everything for long times
1. Chapter 1

Isa walking to the abandoned park of Traverse Town as he wear blue shirt of Luna and white pants, blue hair long on his back but scar 'X' on his nose and his eyes is blue with sad, he sit on the seated it as watched at the star has like beach "... Lea... Where are you... " He talk in sad tones as watched it but shooting star.

Before an hours later as He heard it from the town has trouble with Heartless attacked it, but one boy with keyblade as he continues fight with one adult man in this place after the young boy fall down on the ground and unconscious after two guys front of mystery man talk about something keyblade, but them need safe place from Heartless will never find somewhere.

One young boy about woke up in groan as having ache head when he heard from some voice trying talk to him, but he look at the red hair girl talk about some keyblade "Those creatures that attacked you are after the keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the keyblade." The boy listened to her "I'm glad that you are okay, Kairi." The girl look confused as told him "Kairi? What are you talking? I'm great ninja Yuffie." He blink in confused as snap change girl turn into black hair and weird clothes but she look around at the mystery man just opened door "I think you might've overdone it, Squall." He sighs softly in calm tones "That's Leon. The keyblade... Let's talk about something you saw it, or you not know about that, right?" The boy look confused for not understand about something but remember that creatures as told them about happened that night, but he thought that was just a dream, right? Leon stay silent as listened him "I see. you are just chosen keyblade by itself for beginning first time. Right, Isa?" He look around at the blue hair long with man sitting on the seat

"Yes. That's right. " He talk in deep tone as look around at them and stand up from the seat. Sora shiver in fears as hear that tone sound like a creepy but he trying calm down when the bluehair man walk to young boy  
"You're Sora, right?" he look at Sora nodded in silent but they heard it from Yuffie shouted about Heartless get in this rooms after Leon yelled it 'RUN!'

Isa and Sora helped each for fight Heartless in this way, but Isa shouted "Sora! Don't let that creatures!" he look at Sora didn't hear it when he runs away from this way as sigh heavily, but saw young girl lying on floor front of huge boy 'a little girl? but, don't look like that girl live here." He picked the little girl up in his strong arm after walk to the First District, them talk about something child has long blue hair but she didn't open her eyes yet

Yuffie look around at gunman "What you think about that girl look like Isa so much, Leon?" Leon cross his arms around on his chest "Look like it, but Isa never has anyone close to him or something. " The bluehaired sighs softly as hitting on their head "Don't pick on me so much, guys. I don't know about that girl look like me, or something relation from my side when I was 17 or 18 last time I saw our homeworld disappeared."  
Leon patting on his poor head and groan "I know. Yuffie just kidding you, but why me? I didn't do wrong to anything." But, them hear it from the little girl moan groan about waking up in headache after Isa get down on the ground front of her "Calm down, are you okay, little girl?" he talk in calm tones as look at the little girl opened her eyes green look familiar Isa know 'that eyes.. Where I'd have seen that eyes before?'

The little girl blink in confused as calm down with her tone from hiding fear "I'm okay, But Where I am? Where is my friend? " She asked it as not telling them she can trust it when she just woke up

The gunman knee down on the ground front of her "Do you live here in this town, Little girl? I can't think I'd seen you anywhere and your friend live here. but Do you know about boy name Sora?" he look at the little girl surprise widen eyes but she slowly nodded it "as I thought." He look around at the elder man but he look shock in widen eyes

Isa picked the necklace of sunstone "Where you get it, little girl?" She confused as grab her sunstone away from him "It's from my mother when I was born before she's died give birth. I didn't know what she look like it, but someone said I have her eyes and never knew what my father look like. " He stay silent as start remember it

* * *

 ** _~flashback~_**

 ** _Young Isa made sunstone when he went to store stone look pretty after he made necklace for his best friend's birthday soon when his friend was very busy in the castle for becoming soldier when he turned sixteen years old he saw last time in five months ago Isa have wear his necklace Moonstone, now he walk to the castle and talk them about visit his best friend but them didn't let him enter it. The teacher walk to outside and look down at young blue boy glared it "your friend not have time visit for you anymore, Go home. " Isa shouted it as anger at the teacher "WHY NOT?! HE IS MY FRIEND NEVER FORGET ABOUT ME AS HE'S IMPORTER! " But, The King look at them "What are you doing, Xehanort? "_**

 ** _He look around at the King Ansem the Wise "I don't let that boy come to see my student has time for busy study so much." The King nodded it "He is right, boy. but what about this bag?"_**

 ** _Isa look down at the tiny gift box and give to Anem "For Lea, that is his birthday today. Will you give him for me?" He look at the king stay silent but picked it as nodded it after he left inside the castle and glared at Xehanort last time. "Lea... I miss you so much. Please come back to visit me." He look up at the castle last time after he left it. After few month later as he heard it when he was shocked in widen eyes "W... What did you said it...? " He look at the police talking about something from the castle has broken or happened it 'five people went to missing last night, but no one know what happened to them. they're disappeared, But I know that earrings belong to you. " the police woman give the earrings look broken to himself shocked it but he bows it "Thank you.. " 'Lea... that earring I give you..but what happened to you?' After He runs from the creatures try catch him but the other saved him from the world turn into darkness Isa don't believe what he saw it "that world...is really gone... Lea...I'd never find you..."_**

* * *

Isa breath deep in tones as look at the little girl "What's your mother's name?" He look at the little girl shake her head as he frowned it "I see, My name is Isa Moonland. That is Leon, and Yuffie. I'm one did found you in this place."

The little girl stay silent as not know about her mother's name so much when she was young girl as look at them "My name is Peach, I'm 9 years old. I do not know about my parent so much when I was about 4 or 5 years old after someone put me to the pretty island I lived it, but I forgotten about everything from moved it. But I lived with someone when he disappeared after I moved with my friend on the island."

Isa remembered it when his friend talk about the child name in future he want to have a girl name Peach he liked it 'Why did I think about Lea in the past? but I think he have his daughter, or her mother look like me?' he thought in his mind as hiding his jealous but trying calm down "What's his name, Peach?" He was shock in widen eyes as read her lips one words

"Xehanort."

* * *

Reviews? I know that is hard think about something. I'll see it about next chapter soon someday.


	2. Chapter 2

Isa stay silent as calm down with his control anger when Peach answered last question "You were raised by Xehanort when you were baby, right?" he look at the child nodded it

He breathe deep as look at the child again "And get homeschooled by him..." The child nodded again " After moved to the island when he disappeared.." The child girl nodded again " Means you didn't remember about everything last time from your world?" The child girl nodded same times "And... you get here when you didn't know what happened last time before Sora was there you saw it?"

The child nodded it and cross her arms on her chest "Yes, that's right. I have no idea how happened to Sora and the other, but like second times when I was with Kairi. I really don't remember so much when I was there in my old world before I was turned five, But Riku remember something when he talk about something he don't recognize anyone when he met again."

The elder nodded it as thinking about something last time when she remember something from the Island has something wrong before the Darkness shallow, but Isa explained her about happened their world was disappeared into gone, but the world can returned into normal again when the chosen keyblade will save it.

Peach nodded in understand it "I see. Sora is really the chosen Keyblade, like Xehanort said it when I was young. but I didn't remember so much, when I can recognize anyone in some world or maybe here. Now I have no home again... "

Leon stay silent as look at the ninja thinking about something when she was about saying, but The Elder look at her "Why don't you lived with us, Peach? When Sora come back sometime or anytime. I'll protect you with my life." He smiled softly as patting on her head as look down at the child nodded with smiling.

Yuffie grin with face-cat "Hmm, Look like he become a father for care take of little girl nine years old. but, she is really smart girl like him so much." Leon sighs as picked her up in his arms after them leaving to see the other for about happened of the little girl. Isa sighs heavily as know Yuffine act like teenage for about something, but he look down at the little girl "Are you ready, Peach? But, You need hide your name when someone will kidnapped you sometime. Hmmm... Hala.. It's good name for perfect you. " The child girl blink in confused for not understand about her nickname but he explained her "It's means Hala is beautiful and unique in its way. The meaning of this Arabic name is 'Moon halo'. Your new nickname is Hala." He smiled it

Hala blinked it as smiles softly "Hala... I like it, I will hide my name when I didn't trust anyone I promise, Isa-same." He nodded as patting on her head after few months later as he kept waiting for Sora come back but know he is very busy in mission for find some one in their world, but he has feeling something wrong in Traverse Town when he walked into Third District as he saw something wear black coat long but he didn't see their face hiding in shadow and summons something look weird 'What is that? I'd never seen that creature like that before, but is it someone enemy like Ansem? I'll think I'd get better follow that black coat behind.' he thinking in his mind after he following the black coat walking to somewhere but he stopped it when he saw the black coat disappeared in few second "What?!" But, he frozen as sense that presence after he look around at the black hood attack him behind when the elder summons his Claymoon come out of nowhere to blocked that spell "Who are hell you!? Are you Ansem's worker or enemy?!" He growled it as look at the black coat didn't say it

The black coat smirked as talk in deep cold tone "Look like you're alive for long times ago, Blue. But you didn't know me when I follow someone befriend you and your sweet friend~ Now, Where is the child?~ Oh, rude of me~ you didn't know this child be there or something~" He chuckled deep tones in dangerous voices

Isa shock in widen eyes as didn't recognize that black hood so much, but how do he know about his friend Lea and himself, Ventus when they just met blonde boy last time as true he didn't know about that blonde boy so much "... Why you been looking for that child? What's about this child?"

The black coat smirked it "Because the child is our heart moon she can control it for Darkness Heartless she didn't know. Master need her back for get her real home from this dirty town~ Let me know when you see this child be there or not~ " He walk to the dark portal he summoned it after disappeared it.

Isa shock in widen eyes as stay silent 'She is worker of Ansem?! No... She didn't know about everything when she was grow up with that bastard. Look like them using her for their tool! I didn't let them take her from me, I protect her from the bastard! Not like last time I lost Lea as I protect her now! That's why Lea send her last drying to me... I miss you, Lea...' he thinking about his only friend he lost it.

Hala asked them as question about happened "What's happened to Isa's friend Lea? " Leon look down at the child as blink in silent but talk in calm tones "Where you get that name from?" She answered it from Isa's sleep talking

The Gunman sighs softly as he sit on the seat and pick her on his lap "Because he lost his friend when he was teenage about be sixteen or seventeen after he was looking for his friend in the castle, but the bodyguards didn't let he enter it, somebody took his friend away from him when his friend's bad parent sold him to be something... and... *sighs* I didn't know what happened last time when I'd heard it from the castle has saying five people went missings or disappeared like that after our world disappeared like that. Isa never been stop looking for his Lea, he think he blamed himself for not help with him when Lea need help. I didn't know who is Lea or the other didn't know, but Isa is only know about Lea so much than we do. I'd heard it from some story happened when I was about your age, Hala. Maybe Isa will tell us about something happened when he be ready. "

Hala frowned it but smiles softly "I guess you right, I will protect someone like Isa do it and find Lea somewhere in some world. I never forget it you told me. But, I don't have a weapons like you and the other..."

Leon chuckled it as patting on her head "Not today, you are nine years old, but you will be 11 or 12 soon like that for teach you how fight it. " Hala whine loudly as look up at him "I'll be ten soon in April 28 as one week more!"

The gunman snapped in surprised as knew that day where their world disappeared he never forget it "... Hmmm, I see. Isa will be crying about you grow up into mature teenage. "

Hala drop her jaws and hitting on his back "No, You didn't! He will be fine as he understand it! You are just his baby brother you liked him as you trying be brother!" He chuckled softly as know she like Isa so much as he act like father to her, but he thinking about this child was born in that day from their world. how the mother born baby in same day? Where is this child from? Is it really mystery child from unknown world?

* * *

Isa never told anyone about happened day that black coat left it as waiting for Sora come back. Sora come back few times as he explained them about happened of Hollow Bastion, but that sound familiar from their world when Sora talking about something as he didn't know his friend was here with him behind after he left again

Leon look at them when Sora left it "Is it sound like familiar about our homeworld from this name changed it, but Sora has fight with Ansem again. I guess we have to leave from here to moving our homeworld." He look at them nodded after everyone packed their bags but The child didn't have everything in few months ago, Isa told her about something when he will adopt her for buy good clothes and food in his old world.

After them use Gummi Ship to long way in two hours later as they get there in the world Hollow Bastion, they didn't believe what them saw about their homeworld look changing into bad place last time when they remember their world was very warm and peaceful turn into horror world for nine years...

When Isa was waiting for Leon and the other come back from grand hall, he was reading the book in the The Library for about clue of something from Ansem but he felt presence about same aura last time 'That aura! No.. It's like different aura. ' He told the child girl stay there in the library for a while as look at Hala nodded in understand after he left to find somewhere in this presence he followed it, he walk to the Rising Falls and saw something black cloak with skinny body, or somebody look woman? He don't think it... "Hey, you freak! Who are you?"

The black cloak look around up at the blue elder summons his claymore as stay silent but talk in calm tones "I'm nothing to tell you, Blue-Cross. But, How do you know where I was there in this place? I'd never thought anyone can sense strong presence." Isa blushes in anger as anyone call him 'Blue-Cross' he hated it and pointed at the black cloak "Shut up, you freak-cloak! How do hell I know from you? "

The black cloak stay silent as look at the annoying elder shouted it "How do annoying loud... " But, another black cloak just get out of black portal front of itself and look around at himself "Master..."

The large cloak look down at the skinny cloak as talk in strong deep different tones "Let's go back to the Castle, Number VIII." He knows anyone don't get hear close to their name but too late after them left it as he look at the bluehair guy last time in disappeared the dark portal

Isa didn't believe what he saw many cloak has something wear different wear black "... Number VIII.. Its mean itself's rank 8? Wait a minute... Is it them has many number in wars or groups? Look like that person be leader, but it's been like he known me when he saw me in disappeared. " He thinking about something in his mind and need to know about clue from this black cloak and Ansem both same.

After Isa returned to the Library and look at the other waiting for him "Sorry for longer, I found something but them left in disappeared. Where is Sora and the other?"

Yuffie look at the elder and told him about something happened last time the Master Keyblade left it for battle with Ansem in final battle soon as Isa nodded in understand it "I see, Now we have waiting for him come back in someday or not, but More something than I thought. You could not believe what I saw it and heard from something I found it. This child girl is someone been looking for her as them wanted her back, but I didn't let them take her from us. But... I don't believe I heard it from this person said she is control of tool to them, How dare them think she is tool?! " He getting anger in control he trying hold it but Leon stopped him as look at the elder man "We do understand it, It's sound like evil plan about this poor child be tool, but we will protect her from them. "

The young ninja nodded "That's right, We have to find some clue more and share her with us someday for everytimes in one day. You're lucky for put her nickname Hala from her real name, Isa."

Isa smiles softly as look at the child sleeping on the soft seat "Yeah, You are right. But I don't understand about this child from the enemy wanted it. I guess we have hardly wait for long day..."

One years later

Isa shouted her name for somewhere in the way of town when the world has getting better than before as them getting back into their world "Where are you, Hala! Tch, How she do get sleep in somewhere when she left from her rooms with Yuffie again? Her birthday tomorrow for be ten years old. " he mutter in anger tones and want use to spank her butt for making her trouble from escape home.

Peach was lying on the roof and sleep deeper as wear her new clothes has blue jacket with moon (like Isa's old jacket) and white short pant on her knees but she hate skirt so much, she yawns loudly "I feel amazing from napping~! Isa never find me somewhere I found secret place, heh~ " She jump down from the roof and walk to somewhere in the ways she know where is it but she get hitting on somebody "ow! Sorry for not walk in careful, sir." she rubbing her nose and look up at the black cloak smirked

He look down at the child girl "Found you, Peach. " He grabbed her arms but something spell attack him on his shouder "STAY AWAY FROM MY ADOPTION DAUGHTER!" Isa shouted it as runs to her and act overprotective of her as he growled it

The black cloak of Leader hissing as hold his shoulder but surprised at the bluehair guy "It's you... " He look at Isa confused for not understand about himself he knew it but he disappeared in the dark portal. Isa shouted it "Wait! Damn it. How do he know me?" He frozen as look around at Peach gulped in trouble he remembered it "Don't escape me again, Peach Hala Moonland... I'll spank your poor butt and grounded you for SIX weeks!" He roared in anger tones to make his daughter whines in fears as her sound of scream 'HELPPPPPPPP!' in town people can hear it

Leon drink his tea cup and sighs in calm down "Let me guess, Hala was escaped from Yuffie's rooms today again when Isa been looking for her to use her punishment spank again." The old blonde man mutter in bad mood when he was busy computer "Yup, Hala was escaped again for her favorite sleep place we didn't know where is it. but she's very smart and hide easily from us. She's so much like Isa I remember it when he was young teenage. But, I don't remember another teenage with him when someone disappeared in this castle. "

Leon nodded it as look at Cid has hard busy for list clue in the computer from Ansem in the library last years ago "Really? I guess you right, Cid. but she's turned ten year old soon for tomorrow. that day where we left it from our homeworld disappeared, Cid. "

Cid stopped it as look around at them and Leon never forget that day "... Hala's birthday is born on April 28 and our world disappeared same day, but I found this DNA from her as her birthday is really April 28. But, you really sure you didn't tell Isa about this his daughter?"

Aetith stand up from the bed and look at the elder "No, Not today. When Isa get ready to know. Hala's real father is Isa, but it's not say in the writter book yet from Xehanort. that child... has strong powerful controller for "Moon Hearts" to kill her when she will be disappear... to never return again. It's ache hurt me so much for about horrible plan to poor child. " She frowned in worried about this child girl as act like a mother or sister so much and love her so much in the family.

Yuffie look at them "We promised Isa for we would protect Hala from this bastard Xehanort and Ansem, We don't let them take her from us as she's very special and we saw Isa been happily so much than ten years ago when he was like Emo, but he is changing into different now as her real father he didn't know. "

Leon look at them "You are right, Yuffie. Hala is our family and making us feel like that way to make us happy more than past, but We didn't let do them take her. It's been years now as she's with us. I don't know what happened to Sora and the other not return it." He frowned it as worried about some future, after Yuffie told them she will be back soon as she left it.

Sora and Goofy, Donald walking to the way "Look like that's Hollow Bastion has changing this place than I remember it. Let's find Leon and the other!" Them runs to find somewhere they lived it but has trouble fight with Heartless in the hall as them disappeared in dust but hear her voice familiar "Sora! Goofy! Donald! No seen long time!" She waved it

She talked them about something after them went to Merlin's house and question about his friend Riku last time them have seen it but everyone shake their head say no. Sora frowned in sighs heavily when she told him for let Isa meet him in the hall

Sora grinned it "Next time we never seen each again, but we never forget each one day." Yuffie chuckles "Where you get it that before? Or You become Isa's twin?" The ninja kidding it after Sora waved it when them find Isa in the way.

an hours later as Isa talk to his daughter about something trouble, but he heard it from the familiar voice of Sora and the other as he look at them walk in the hall "That's good to see you, Sora."  
Sora grinned it but Goofy look at the little girl "Isn't that Peach what you talking about your friend, Sora?" he pointed at the little girl Sora shock in widen eyes "PEACH! HOW DO YOU GET HERE!?"

She confused as look at older teenage "Sora-Nill? Is in that you?" She runs to jump hugs him as he catched it "I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU! THANK GOD YOU ARE OKAY! Wait a minute... How do you get here?!"

Sora listened to her talking about some happened last years she was there in this town and lived with Isa now "Big Brother, I don't know what happened to you for last years now. But Kairi is okay on the island and Riku is missing again... " He sighs softly as act overprotective brother of herself "I see. But, That is not safe for you. Let me take you to back the Island with Kairi." He grabbed her hand but Isa stopped it "I don't think that was good idea for her be safe Island."

Sora glared it "She is our baby sister, Isa! I know she would be safe with Kairi in the lsland, she know how care take of her. " Isa glared each at the teenage boy "I don't think it, Sora. She is nine years old, how do 15 years old can take care of her like that?" Sora frozen in remember about some happened when Peach was little girl act like escape easily he did teached it "Uhhh... I guess?" He lied it.

Isa sigh softly "As I thought it. You really didn't know how care take of her, Sor-" He heard it from something has trouble when Heartless get there in this place after them has fight with Heartless but Isa protect her in his arms for not let them attack her somewhere. Sora shouted it "Are you okay?!" Goofy and Donald use their barrel attack Heartless same times "Go! Protect Peach and Help Isa, Sora!"

Sora nodded it as run alone to help Isa for fight it, 15 minute later as them panting hard "That was so close... I guess you are right, you have to protect Peach, Isa. I'm so sorry for judges you..."  
The Elder shake his head "IT's alright, You are young to hard understand for trying hard work. But you have to use her change name be Hala now. Them want her for something we don't know- " He heard it from some cloak chuckled it

Sora glared it "Organization XIII!" Isa never missed it as heard from Sora's voice 'Organization XIII? Do I have hear that before?' he think in his mind when he was young but he don't remember it.

The Black Cloak summons to all people get there front of the Leader behind as Isa gasp in shock and Sora not believe what he saw it "No way... It's 11 people!" The Leader grinned it after them disappeared now but one black cloak stand there of Isa behind as Sora look around at them "Look out, Isa, Pe- Hala!"

Isa hold his adoption daughter in his arms and not let itself take her form him "Who are you!?" He hissing in anger at the black Organization

The black cloak pull itself hood down as her red hair long on her shoulder but her eyes is amber eyes as tattoos on her eyes under "I'm Axel, Number VII. Got it Memorized? " She grinned as talk in dangerous tones to making Isa shock in widen eyes when he dropped his daughter "No... that word..."

* * *

reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Isa shock in widen eyes as not believe what he saw that woman, but he didn't recognize that eyes was amber eyes of her as he knows about that word from his best friend, he spoke in different strong tone to the woman in black coat

"Where you get that word 'Got it Memorized', Ma'am?"

The female in black coat starting at the elders blue haired with scar on his face as spoken in familiar voice "I have no idea what do you talk about something like this, but I did like my own word I wanted it, Elderly blue-cross. I want to take that child from you soon for returning my Lord."

Sora glared it as summons his keyblade pointed at herself and shouted in anger tone " ** _I don't agree this for my sister will be with you, you freak! I will fight you in darkness belong you in the world!"_**

Isa stopped the hero boy's shoulder and walk before he look at Sora confused with the child "Take her with you to Leon, I want to fight her, Sora. that is my choice for what I wanted it."

Sora whined it as hold her shoulder "But, that is really dangerous fight. that's bad idea... please let me fight with that frea-"

The elders glared at Sora gulped hard to understand what he means it after the hero took her away from the place "Hmph, sorry for this, Miss. he's really dumb to hard understand that."

Axel chuckled it as summons her fire spell on her gloves "That's fine, cutie pie~"

Isa look at the female grinning but his memory about his best friend's face was blank he doesn't remember yet but never forget that day "You look like my friend so much when he was disappeared. are you really 'him'?"

She frozen as stay silent and shake her head when she gets imagine what her mind about something that boy with blue shorts but his eyes wasn't show in darkness "... I don't know what you talk about this. I hate to have break time for talking about stupid question. "

He silent but sighs softly after he disappeared in few seconds to hitting on her stomach with his Claymore away

Axel shock in widen eyes as thought that was when he has that powerful weapon from "What the hack?! " she growled as summons her Chakramas throws point at the elders, but he disappeared again

He jump higher to attacks on her back fall down on the ground broken "You are really easy, Miss Loser. "

She whined in pains as growled it "That presence... what are you?"

Isa look down at her but answered it "I'm half Darkness have powerful by my friend saved me for nine years ago." he walk away from her alone but he jump away from something hitting on the wall broken

Axel look around at the another black coat "Xigar!" he jump down to pick her up on his shoulder after he runs to summons the black portal

Isa growled it "Why you!" he catches them to entered into the dark portal disappeared without the world

* * *

 **Castle That Never was**

Isa having see somewhere in some place he never presence was so cold and numb like a drowning in water he don't see in darkness and don't know why he continues running to somewhere into this light look weird, but he felt like he knows that place before when he was so young teenage has feel like some heartless hold on his back last time he saw his friend was stand front of Heartless hold it...

He shake in snapped it 'No... That dream again... Why do I have a dream about Lea was kidnapped by Heartless or weird thing like that? But... I feel like I know about this place... Where I am?' he thought in his mind as look somewhere about city in late night, he walk somewhere in maze ways 'Look like The Organization lived here... No... Look like this castle.' He look up at the castle without bridge

He cross arms as get bad mood "Hmph, Look like I travel myself into the world here from Radiant Garden. "

She spoke in calm down with tones "you are correctly as you are at our world Castle That Never Was."

He snapped it as look around at the flame woman alone but she show her hand stopped it "... Castle That Never Was? I see. That's where you from that."

She nodded it as walk to him "That's right, Where I worked in this castle for long times ago when I was young. But, How do you get out of this Chamber of waking from this Darkness portal?"

The elder confused about her questions but remembered that "you mean... I don't know why I got out of this when I followed this weird light."

"... I see. But, you need hide yourself for about someone will find you somewhere." She throws the black coat at him but he getting pissed off

"I'm not wearing this coat for working with you, Miss Loser! I don'- " He was hitting on the wall broken by her Chakrams on his stomach

Axel glared it "I know that what you mean it, but you are human with your hearts when you get here in very dangerous place before my Lord will finds it when he would kill you to take your hearts to make you turn into Heartless. But, I don't know I feel like I know you before." She let off him down on the ground and her chakrams disappeared into fire gone by her clap hand

The elder stay silent but saying in three words to Axel frozen in shock

* * *

 **Hollow Bastion**

Sora whined it as look down at his little sister act like Riku when she was teached by himself "Come on, Hala! Don't be anger at me for leaving him alone!"

Peach glared it "you are lazy bum, Sora! I hate you so much!" She runs away form him with Leon and the other as Sora gasp in shocked with pain feeling

Leon patting on his shoulder and sighs softly "I know how you felt it, but Hala is just stubborn as not want to listen us when we'll trying help her how do it. Isa can only hard work to teach Hala understand it as Hala need her father more than you, Sora. "

Sora whined it as look at them "But! Isa lived in this world before he was young boy has lost his home, Peach has same world with mine and my friend, we are sibling together! Peach don't need a pare-"

Aerith slapped on his cheeks just one times in first time "Sora... You are so young teenage for hard understand what you said it to hurt Isa's feeling when he has work harder for adopted Peach nine years old without parents, she never had a parent like that before when you were young you have a parent you loved it. She need her parents more than sibling has hard understand for something, but she do loves you as her brother and Kairi as her sister... This child need her father more for her light making Isa happy with her and she is happy with Isa."

Sora hold his cheeks and look down with frowned it "You are right, I wasn't thinking about this before.. I guess I was out thinking about this for not right thing. Riku... Kairi... Peach... I were together for trip to the world about finding somewhere... But... I was wrong..."

Leon sighs softly as look down at him "I know how you felt it as you were like Isa's friend has dreamed about this."

The hero confused as look around at him "Who?"

"His friend used talked about some trip for together to ways long where they has fun trips somewhere in the light when he was little, Isa said that was light take us to this way for somewhere. I can't believe that story was just myth from Isa's grandfather. "

The hero look down with silent but thinking about something in his mind "I guess so... But, The light is our hearts can telling us about something for help us to understand what we doing it."

* * *

 **The Castle That Never**

"W... What did you said?" She asked it as shock in widened eyes with amber staring at himself

Isa stand up and look at himself "I thought so... You are really... Lea... It's mean spell name with 'X', right?" He walks to herself as his hand touched on her cheeks

Axel has hard breathing in deep as hard believe what he knew about her real name before when she was died in nine years ago, but she take times more as look up at him "... That's correct. But, Lea is died in human body without hearts you knew it. It's called Axel now you know as I'm a nobodies without Hearts as I feel empty about nothing I can do. This memory just faked to me as just dreams than real."

Isa frowned it "... I remember you... I do cared about you as about yourself more than Nobodies or Humans, Lea. " He hugged her tight in his arms

The female surprised as stay silents in confused about something he said it but spoke in different tones "No... I don't remember everything about you so much as I have no memory of you and them. I just don't believe what you talk about joking word. " She pushed him away from herself as summons Corridor of Darkness front of Isa stand into drowned it

The elder shouted it as saw red haired female last time "LEA!" He was disappeared into the darkness

Axel stay silent as staring at the ground when she heard it from clapped it "Xibar... What are you doing here?"

He chuckled it as walk to her "I thought you were same traitors did for Number XIII betrayed us, Axel."

She smirked it as pull his hand away from her shoulder and look at him "I don't know what do you talking about something, He is like a brother or son to me when I care take of himself for ten months ago before I let him doing alone for himself. Roxas is just stubborn just like Xemnas did it before, but he is just little boy have hard understand about something as he is 16 years old."

The black coat male chuckled it "True! True! True! That's why you are very smart woman and head of leader Organization as second-to-last member for caring take of Roxas with you all times and teaching the other how do fight it!~ We're glad to have you are our puppy loyal for following ordering, Axel Number V... "

She glared it as look around at him "No. I'm number VIII as I will not change my number for what I doing it. I know you and Xemnas want my number change it for high or lows like that to make you dumbass!"

The black coat male smirked it as look at Axel walk into the portal darkness disappeared to him alone "Heh. You have no idea what you talking about something. Xemnas knew that you are before as Lea as Princess of Fire have weak body before, Isa found you as his friend went to missings in nine years ago."

* * *

 **Twilight Town**

Namine was drawing on the paper about something as sighs softly for her trouble "It's been few weeks now as I'm hunger... I'm worried about Riku not coming back in two day now.. " she look down with frowned it but some sound like... **THUNDER** by the ceiling when the blue haired guy fall down on the table broken

She jump in surprised and hide on the chair behind as act scared easily but she don't have a weapons like that before

Isa whined in pains as hold his stomach "... THAT'S HURT, LEA! WHEN I GET THERE AND SLAP ON YOUR BUTT TO MAKE YOU FEEL HURT! I WANT TO PUT HER IN THE WATER COLD!" He hissing in anger as thinking about his image about punishment, but he heard it from someone trying saying to himself

Namine look at himself "Uhh... Who are you? Y-you can see me?" The elder blink in confused at nodded about her answers "So I thought... You are really different than I imaged it.. No... You are someone's friend..."

The elder frowned to not understand what she talk about something "I'm so sorry, I do not understand what you means it, but Where I am?"

The young girl look up at him "You are in the world Twilight Town from the Castle That Was Never as you were escaped by herself."

The elder glared it "That bitch! That's why she made me fall down into the darkness as I don't let get finish talk to her! "

Namine sighs softly as shake her head "No, She made you escaped it from someone catches you when she knew something can hear it. She do not want you near to the Castle was very dangerous for fight it. Heartless wasn't same Organizations you think it... Let me explain you about something you need to know it."

Isa stay silent as look down with thinking about something in his mind, but look at her "Why Axel don't remember me in the past when she change her name with 'X' spell name, I do not understand what she is nobodies without the hearts in nine years ago. and What is Organizations?"

Namine listened it "She have sealed her memory of everything where she remembered her memory of people she know by itself when she was died in this day you knew it before she become a nobodies without hearts she has lost her hearts when she didn't remember everything for the past, when the leader of Organization giving her name change into Axel as she is number VIII in the ranks worked it for the leader. The Organization has some good or bad people worked hard or secret for missions to find hearts they wanted it back to be normal human again. "

The elder listed what she talk about something like that as look down with silent "... Is it true Lea is really died to me when she become Axel without her memory of myself for nine years ago?"

She frowned it but nodded it "Yes... Her memory is sealed it to never remember nothing, but she believe what she have dream was just like fake to you and your friend, she don't understand what she think about something dreams. "

The elder stand up and hold the black coat "I guess I was wrong. But, Lea was trapped in the Darkness where the Leader kept her away from me in nine years ago. I'd been blindness in my mind when I wasn't listed it before she called me in my name all times. I have to save her now.."

Namine shake her head "No. you don't have a power like that she has it. you don't know how use Corridors of Darkness like that... "

Isa look around at herself as spoke in calm different "Do you know how use it?" She blink in nodded at his answered "Well, Teach me how do it like you have it. I know I'm half Darkness in me before when I was young, but Lea give me this power for finding her as I'll save her."

* * *

Reviews?


	4. Quit

_Hello, everyone, I'd have to quit my writers for just today. I know I'm not good English so much when I was trying to my best to work hard, but I don't do it anymore._ _I'm so sorry, that is good for me to stop writing fanfiction._ _have a great day, everyone._


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, I'll let you know when about something. But, I'd been sick in past October as I got attack allergies in Hive or something very rare dangerous allergies than your different. I'll trying get better so much when I got know what kind of dangerous allergies from Pollen, Oaks tree, and dust mite, and dog are very dangerous allergies.

I do not understand yet when I'd been sick in past October to just now, I'll try get better more when I'll write fanfiction for get better english gammar.

Maybe I'll update it someday when I'll get better from the hospital. You can talk me in PM you like it for help me to fixing our story chapter. Thank you.

I'll try get better soon in someday and prayer for me!~


End file.
